Itachi's Playhouse
by hmfan24
Summary: Itachi is forced to strand Sasuke and Hinata away from society using his Tsukuyomi. Now its all up to him as he controls Itachi's Playhouse. [back on!] Welcome, players of the playhouse. I hope you enjoy your stay. Realize once you enter, you're mine SaHi
1. The Rules of the Playhouse

**Hmfan24- Here I am again, I've always wanted to post this story. I just needed some research.** **Rock Lee – The story will surround around,** _Tsukuyomi_

_Named after the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi, this jutsu is one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence, if not the most powerful. It is unique to the Uchiha clan and only those with the Mangekyo Sharingan can perform it. When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. Depending on the user's whim, they can either torture their target for days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over. Once the jutsu is finished, the target will not be able to fight for some time, if they don't suffer complete mental collapse. While the illusion is never the same twice, some elements always remain. The first and foremost similarity is the red moon, which hangs in the sky of each illusion. Because the Sharingan is the main factor in executing this jutsu, eye contact is required. _

Hmfan24 – (That's from wikipedia, ha, I'm not that smart) Well this story is about my favorite pairing, but has a bunch of ass flashbacks. Sadly, oh so sadly, this will contain angst. It stresses yet soothes me to write angst. We'll see. I might try the ever-so rare 2nd person too. All this experimenting might lead to a crappy fic, but will definitely result in experience for me.

Rock Lee – My dear, sweet authoress does not own me. If she did, Itachi would not be gay.

**Itachi's Playhouse **

**Prologue**

Sasuke-kun, so naive for a boy your age, you claim to be a genius. Ha, confused, aye? If I were a normal big brother you would probably turn to me, huh?

Hinata-chan, sweet little girl, you once had a crush on me, didn't you? Yes, each time you came over our home you would blush and giggle around me.

Sasuke-kun, I surpassed you on so many levels. In a way, it was acceptable for a boy your age, but not for an Uchiha. Now, older and more mature you have experienced life more than I have.

Hinata-chan, I trusted you to change Sasuke's life. I trusted you to show him the right path. I knew you had the potential to have the most power over him, yet you chose not to.

Idiot, you drove her away. She was your savior, yet you shooed her, just as you did everyone else. That was the one thing you always seemed to surpass me in. Love.

Hinata-chan, his first crush, you opened his heart for the first time. He laughed and smiled more around you then he did around me. When you left it was never the same.

Sasuke-kun, as the heir, I am forced to intercede your decisions. If that means changing the course of destiny then so be it. (No, it's not Neji)

Hinata-chan, sorry, but I will have to bring you from your normal life and change you course of fate. No longer will you live in Konoha, but yoked under my wrath of malevolence.

From now on you will live under the red moon created by my Tsukuyomi. You will relive your past in order to revive the will in your souls. Destiny is not bright for now. If the future comes true, the result will not be satisfactory.

Not to worry, for this will all be resolved in a few… seconds in **Itachi's Playhouse. **

Hmfan24- Ne, doesn't suit me does it? Well, I don't know about updating this story. It took me a while to research this.

Rock Lee – Good Job, hmfan24-chan!

Hmfan24 – BIG HUG!!!


	2. The Players of the Playhouse

**Hmfan24: It's horrible! My life, my fame, my fortune...  
**

**Lee: It will be okay, hmfan-chan.**

**hmfan24: No, I'm sorry kaiyuri-chan! I'm sorry viewers, please forgive me!!!**

**Lee: Maybe we should move on...**

**hmfan: I need to talk to them, so no:pushes Lee aside: Listen, I know you were expecting the next chapter to be a crapload of a lot better. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Please forgive me, please!!! I also realize you probably want to ditch this story to go and read the last of Heartilly Reona-senpai's Torn. I just hope you can enjoy my work.  
**

**Lee: I am sorry as well. Have some Diet Pepsi(r)!**

**hmfan: Diet Pepsi(r) light, crisp,**

**Lee: Refreshing!**

**The Players of the Playhouse  
**

You stay in that one area all day. Training. Is that all you do, little brother? Train? Train for your demise. I let out a rare, but light chuckle. I hear you do not care of your fate. The one and only thing you want is to kill me, taken over or alive. Do you care to regenerate the clan anymore?

Oh my, this wasn't the plan. You have gotten drunk off of power just as I have. Hatred is overwhelming your soul just as it has for me. The Uchiha clan will not go on without a change in your behavior.

I play my little games with you as I approach you, whispering little things that piss you off, "Hello, Sasuke-chan,"

"What have you been taking this time?" you lunge yourself towards me as I simply catch your hand, tempted to crush it.

You cringe in remembrance of your past that I created. God, I love that! (Rock Lee – Note: Itachi is not gay/pedophilic/incest-believer hmfan: lol I bet he's on crak!) The darkness of your soul overwhelms you as you take upon you cursed form.

Black lines engulf your body as you look at me with intent to kill, "Silly boy, you can't defeat me." You lunge at me thinking you can kill me. You shouldn't even have the audacity to take me on.

"What…pant… are you here for?" I easily dodge your attacks, not even putting an effort to stop you. For I know you cannot defeat me. Your power feeds on the hatred inside of you. Your hatred is magnified by your power. Haven't you listened, brother? I've thought you were much more observant than you are perceived to be.

I ignore you, continuing to question just as I have in the past, but I know you, brother, you are different, you...will listen. "You smell of sweat, hatred, and **guilt!**" I glare at you hard, knowing exactly what you are thinking. Come, come, brother, you should know I know you better. "Where is _she?_" I look at your puzzled face and smirk.

"Nani?" you stop attacking, playing dumb. You're not dumb, baby brother. Simply...confused.

I sigh, giving a playful smirk. It's been a while since "The girl whom you love, the girl whom can save your soul, the girl whom you rejected!" I push your forehead back with two fingers.

Your ignorant mouth slips out something before you even think. "How the hell am I supposed to know, bitch!" you try once more an attack that I dodge.

I pick you up football style. (hmfan24- It's a style we use in babysitting. You tuck the child under your armpit, kind of like a football.) It's quite easy, simultaneously entertaining. Another

"What the hell is happening?" a silver haired man, around my age comes up.

I smirk, "Little brother, if I wanted to kill you I would just do this." A shuriken lands on the young man's neck as he drops dead. A chuckle escapes my lips.

"Why the hell did you do that? Let me go! Where you going?" you struggle to free from my grasp.

I pat you on the head, "Don't worry, little brother, you're coming to play…at _my _playhouse." I slam your head against a tree bark and jump into the darkness.

Sasuke's POV

What is that stench? Blood… A strong scent of blood came to my nose. I look around at the bodies that surround me. I see Yashiru, and Honda. Inabi and auntie and uncle. Dead… my family. Again.

"Damn it, not now!" I curse, looking up at the big red moon. _He _had trapped me in his little playhouse. I see each of my relatives drop dead as if they were flies. Blood spills everywhere.

Tsukuyomi, my brother's favorite move. I was trapped in his world. I remained there, sighing, how boring. How long would he keep me here?

"Why, big brother?" a little boy ran past me. He had dark hair and eyes, some ugly hair style, dressed in all black. The eyes most state as lonely. Uchiha Sasuke was his name. The boy continued to run. I followed him until he came to a stop.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-k-kun, w-what's wrong?" she sounds familiar…the voice of an angel. The benevolence of an angel. The beauty of an angel. Then it must be...an angel. I look up at the two children in front of me.

Hyuuga Hinata? Oh, I-I forgot about that…I mean her. Haven't seen her in a while. Heat rose to my cheeks. We haven't spoken since...that day. The young boy had a scowl on his face, "You're always so shy! You annoy me! GO AWAY!!!" His Sharingan was turned on, scaring the young girl away. Evil was painted on his face. The girl grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes. This wasn't rare.

"…I-I'll leave, Sasuke-kun, I-I'm sorry, but first I need to find out what's w-wrong. W-why a-are y-y-you crying?" she sat down next to him.

Nice girl, she was. Always compassionate, sweet, loving, nice, a cute girl. My personal savior of all that I went to. I wasn't alone back then. Her and my mom always kept my spirits up. Itachi used to, but..."I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I don't want to talk right now." The young boy looked away.

I never did like to share my feelings. When I did, it was either with my mom or her. She gave me her trademark smile that melted my heart every time, "S-Sasuke-kun, you always say that. I can tell something is bothering you by the way you are l-looking down at the ground. You know I never tell anyone what's wrong. We always keep things a secret."

"You know…aniki, right?" I could see tears well up in my eyes. I felt tears well up in my own eyes. (hmfan24- sorry, is it too confusing?)

The girl blushed and nodded. She had a crush on my brother. I always hated how she would hang around him when I had to train. When we were together, that is all she would talk about. Itachi this and Itachi that. I hated it! "He…my…" the young boy stuttered. "HE KILLED MY FAMILY!!!"

Hinata's eyes watered up, "W-why w-w-would h-h-he do that?" She stood back in disbelief. I was once in disbelief. The truth was, we both looked up to Itachi. He was so...cool.

No matter how sad I was, or cold... she would always smile for me, help me feel better, and...I appreciate her for doing that. So much so, I've developed feelings for her over the years of her absence. It's almost strange how the farther we've been apart the more I love her, and feel compassion for her.

"I don't know!" the young boy said, "Just leave me alone." He sheltered himself, wrapping his arms around his knees in some sort of defense. Defense? An angel's smile can penetrate any defense mechanism.

She wrapped her arm around the boy's shoulders, in attempt to bring a shimmer of light upon his face. "N-no, h-he could come back. I'm staying with you. You cannot get hurt!" she held her fist high in the air.

Damn it, Hinata you don't know how much I need you right now! I miss you... My hand found my curse seal, noting how much it has taken over my body.

The boy declined once more, "Hina-..."

"NO!" she shook her head and clung to him, burying her face into his neck, "I'm staying with you. Forever. We're best friends forever, right?" How I miss her warm face, and smile against my neck. The scent clinging to my body. I could nearly feel it once more upon my own skin.

The boy lifted a kunai, "Hinata, if you don't leave now, I will h-hurt you. I don't want you to get in trouble, please. Leave." He cried harder, realizing he was threatening the girl he loved. The girl who cared for him in return.

The girl ran, crying. She didn't know how much she could help me. I screamed, screamed as much as I could, hoping just a little, that could change the past. If I could change the past, none of this would happen. I would be as happy...as happy as the dobe rather than Gaara. I would have love the love my mother once had for me. From my family. From my past. If she was still with me, then I would still have my childhood with me. "DUMB ASS, WHY DID YOU TELL HER TO LEAVE? WHY? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN THREATEN HER LIKE THAT. YOU LOVE HER!" I yelled at my former self, who sat there crying.

I felt tears fall down my own face as I saw a younger version of Hinata run off into the forest, "… come back… we need you…I need you!" I wiped my eyes as I escaped into a dark trance.

((Itachi's 2nd POV))

Now for you, Hyuuga Hinata, what will I do with you? I approach your crying figure. You've not only grown in maturity. In skill. But you have shown yourself to be quite the head turner.

"I-Itachi?" You look back; Byakugan activated, and widen your eyes. The fear in your voice makes me smirk. Smirk in pleasure to hear I influence you so. Once before, you were so shy to see me. You thought I was cool. But now, you fear me.

I sit next to you on a log in the middle of the forest, "Hinata." I keep a stoic face, wishing for this to be an easy, but reminiscent conversation of the past.

"W-W-Why are you-…" I shut your voice with one finger. You're so easy. So easy to manipulate. You may not be as naive as you once were, but you're definitely as easy.

I then frown, nearly mocking your obedient behavior, "Hinata-chan, you didn't do what I asked you, did you?" I release my finger from your mouth, anticipating your reply.

You look away, "W-What?" Come on, you can't be that forgetful. Surely his face has passed through your mind a time or two. You can't just forget him, a person you cherished as a friend.

"I told you to become Sasuke's keeper. You abandoned him and now he is willing to devote his life to kill me. You ruined his life!" Tears? Tears are your reactions. I always knew you were weak, but still...you're not as weak as Sasuke. This might be easier than I thought, but...harder than bringing in Sasuke. I need you to feel regret for what you did, "You're killing him. He needed you, and you left him."

"Ano, I-I-I t-tried t-to h-h-help him, but he…he said for me to leave." You bend down on your knee holding you head in-between your legs. Trying to avoid the truth, are we? Trying to hide from the past? It could be much worst. Say running away in search of power and hatred to defeat the one who caused terror on your entire life.

I continued to state the truth, the truth that would hurt your very core. Just enough to make you feel regret for missing such a crucial deed. Killing. Killing you on the inside. "Your selfish ass would let him die! You ran away all the while knowing he was your lover. You little weakling, _he _said he would always protect you, but you failed to protect him." I smirk, bending down to your face, "Now, he's soon to die. You killed him, Hinata, his hopes, his dream, his love. They are all dead, because of-…"

You look up, Byakugan flaring, and took out a kunai and put it to my throat, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!" I had hit your sore spot. You pant heavily, "I…am…not at fault. You're the one who ruined his life. He's different because of you. We both looked up to you. What the hell is wrong with you?" A threatening heiress are you. I chuckle, letting that be the only show of emotion.

I am calm at your threat, "True, but you didn't heal him." I smirk as you drop your weapon to the floor. My mission was done. Now for my next.

Your voice, copious of anxiousness, "What will you do?" you turn around, hiding your crying eyes beneath your indigo hair. A dark voice now.

"Do you love Sasuke?" I question calmly. Simple question. Either yes or no.

Knowing there' no in-between you still answer, "Well that was a long time ago-…"

"Yes or no." I demanded, inching my fingers to her neck. One word was all I needed.

"Hai, I promised..." I knock you out with a small pressure on the neck.

"That's all I needed to know."

Hinata's POV

That moon. It's…red. I look up in the dark sky to see a scarlet moon looking down on me.

A 3 year old girl followed her mother and father in an office of some sort.

That's me…

"Well, hello, Fugaku-kun, how are Mikoto and Sasuke doing?" Mother asked nicely. She was as beautiful as I remember. A distant memory now. For she...is gone.

Hiashi rubbed her hands together, playfully, "Yes, where is your sexy wife?" It was a playful game they played, I flirt with your wife, you flirt with mine. Friendly.

The Uchiha clan leader's vein popped, "They're right in the next room, preparing dinner. I'll be sure to send several detectives to see what they are planning."

"Arigato," Father smirked.

The girl went to the back to meet eyes with a black haired, black-eyed boy, "Ano,"

She blushed looking away. Mother came in front of her, "Hinata-chan, you remember Sasuke-chan, right? He was at the picnic last week."

She nodded.

The boy smiled and bowed, "Hello, Hinata-chan, you want to…uh…watch TV?"

The girl nodded and blushed, following the boy, "You like to watch Hamtaro?"

"H-Hai! It's my favorite," although entering the room Itachi was taking up the entire couch. Some show by the name of Love Hina. Definitely not for younger children.

I saw a blush on the girl's face, "Sasuke-kun, who's that?" She whispered, pointing at the boy on the couch.

He grinned, pointing at the boy, "Oh, that's my cool big brother, Itachi. Itachi, me and Hinata want to watch Hamtaro. It's new today! You want to watch it, too?" a glimmer could be seen in the young boy's eyes.

"No, leave me alone." Without a word, the two children went even further into the house.

Sasuke sat down on his futon, quite disappointed he didn't get to spend the day with his friend, "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, Itachi is usually pretty cool. I don't know what's wrong."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun, we can just play house." The girl smiled and sat down across from him on the bed.

"Yeah, cool!" he chuckled; Sasuke must've not known that house was for girls, for he happily agreed.

"Um, I'll be the mom, and you can be the dad! The bed can be our house and your bear can be the little baby." She got excited and set up.I remember. Always wanting to be a mother. A mother like my own. A mother...of a family.

It was all interrupted when I saw flashes of red. Then Itachi came and picked me up by the collar, "You've been a bad ass, Hinata. You had the control, and yet, you turned this sweet little boy into a cold hearted killer. Now, you'll never be able to save him." I felt Sasuke's blood leak from his lifeless body. Itachi dropped my body in front of Sasuke's.

I ran up to the body. "SASUKE!!!" He's dead. The cold blood dripped upon my hands. The peculiar thing was, his blood was seeping from his heart.

Itachi walked back up behind me, smirking. "That, you're feeling, is blood from his heart. Give him yours, he needs yours to live." I felt an immense pain in my heart as a sword went through my chest.

My tears weren't coming from the physical pain, but from the guilt I felt. Itachi was right. Sasuke was dying and it is my fault! I should have...should have been there for him.

When I woke up, a cold hand was caressing my face. It began tracing down along my neck, I woke up before it got any further, "ITACHI!" I yelled, meeting the red eyes. The figure's breath became heavy.

The darkness that engulfed us made it hard to see.

**THAT'S A WRAP!**

Lee: You good now?

hmfan: That diet pepsi was nasty yet addicting.

Lee: We were advertising it. What do you suggest, now?

hmfan: Hey, why don't we advertise tasers. Bring...Gay-Ray here!

Lee: Yes, hmfan-chan:brings Gaara to podium: Watch, viewers, hmfan will demonstrate what a taser can do to you.

Gaara: Why the hell-...

Hmfan: SHUT UP! -tasers Gaara- Ha, tasers, can never get sick of that.

Lee: Is Gaara going to be okay?

Hmfan: I don't know, Hinata-chan will take care of him. I'm still paralyzed from the waist down. So boring. Hey, I hope you like it a little better. Next time, it will be even worse! YAY! We'll talk with Hanabi and Itachi.

Lee: I'm afraid we've said to much.

hmfan: Zai Jian!

Lee: Zai Jian!


End file.
